A New Era
by Vengark
Summary: Hello over there, yes, this is the same story but in english version. This is a story that im working (obviously xd) but im not very good in english, so if you can leave a review about mistakes, you are welcome. I hope you like this story, more characters will appear :p If you like the story, maybe a follow or favorite is always good :D
1. Rest time

Attention, all characters Used in history belong to Riot Games.

Chapter One:

Ughhhh ... this week was exhausting, league, training with my teacher today ... Good thing my teacher has unfinished business and I will not be invoked!

Wukong, being on the branches of a tree, enjoying a peach, watching the city of Ionia, thinking he could do in the day.

"Meh, I guess I'll stay in this branch resting" - Wukong thought, "Maybe there will joke"

While dozing on the branch, a hooded man approached and observed the monkey resting peacefully. The man grabbed a few rocks to impress the monkey. Without any difficulty, gave perfectly on the head and Wukong scared, almost falls off the branch, while the mystery man was laughing.

-Hey monkey, It's not time to go loafing around!

Wukong could recognize his voice, was Jax, the weapons master, Yi even surpassed his master in fighting for Wukong, was a friend, but seen as a second teacher.

- What do you want - Wukong said, somewhat annoyed by wake-I try to enjoy my day.

-What I want is to see how much you have improved ape-Jax in a cheerful tone -And maybe take a few drinks there.

Jax was not only known for his winning record in the league, fighting with any weapon, but a heavy drinker, challenged many times in drink, emerging victorious , only one can make competition was his friend and fellow drinks, Gragas .

-I have no desire to fight ... or drink today, Jax -Wukong said, trying to rest the day -maybe tomorrow, today I'm not in the mood to do something.

- Hahaha, you are really weak - Jax in a burlesque-Good tone- but if you change your mind, I'll be waiting at the bar!.

Wukong Jax said goodbye, and vice versa, while this looked like walking to the center of Ionia.

"I hope nobody stop me now" - Wukong thought-"And if anyone dares to wake me, whoever, I will give a crushing blow in the face"

Moments passed before someone else bother him, this time he had a female voice.

-Not going to stay all day sleeping in the industry, - the woman said it?

Wukong was to fulfill what he promised, even a woman would do. Taking his stick your ear, which grew to normal size, you would be prepared to attack when he realizes that the woman was no more than Ahri, her best friend.

-Hi-Hi ... Ahri - wukong said, a little scared, wondering if he had struck-not expecting to see this place.

- Well, neither Wu said, smiling I have not seen in several days, surely you've had a stressful week, right?.

She was one of the few people that Wu could trust. Both had no fear in expressing their emotions, and could share a whole day without getting bored.

-Hehe ... yes, I have been called more than normal in recent days, with battles hard-Wukong said, jumping to go down to meet her friend aside, Yi does all this more tiring hehe.

-No one said the road to be the best would be easy Ahri Wu said, still smiling, and ... what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?

-I planned anything except sleep and eat, 'he said, scratching his head just thought of that before you find around here.

- That sounds boring, at least for me, 'she said how about we go for a walk around the city? Maybe find something interesting to do.

-It does not sound like a bad idea, Wu said, smiling good, you convinced me, come on!

Although he was tired from the hard week I had to face, be accompanied by Ahri preferred to be alone.

- Then - said Ahri-monkey grabbing an arm and leaning on his shoulder - lead me! .

Ahri and Wukong, after a long walk, came by night to the city. It was beautifully lit by lanterns with candles inside, and pink and red flowers falling from trees, to this spectacular scenery. The center was populated by a lot of people enjoy food, games and simply meet with friends and family after an exhausting week. Yet asserting the arms, Ahri asks Wukong:

- What do we do first Wu? - Duced excited-there are so many things to do and do not know where to start.

Wu was about to speak, when his stomach began to rumble, which I blushed for a moment. He had not eaten anything all day apart Peach.

-Hehe - continued Ahri-think your stomach and decided to do!

And another roar stomach, but this time coming from Ahri. She had not eaten all day.

-Haha - Wukong laughed-set that we know where to start ... I think I remember a good place that Jax had recommended-Wukong told me, looking around, looking for the bar-Jax had mentioned but did not tell me the name.

-Well, I guess the local should be good in the meantime let's see what's interesting!

After walking strolling the shops and buying other interesting items, to Wukong called attention to a site, it seems that this was the place that Jax had mentioned, but had side bar, and to be one, did not have many customers.

-Emm ... Ahri, I think I found the place.

- Wu are you sure, it seems more a place to get drunk, right?.

Hahaha-River-wukong-Jax You already know, aside from being the champion of weapons, he said, also exceeds nobody drinks ... ummm, except Gragas hehe guess, then, do we?.

'All right, I just hope that they serve some food, and I'm running out!.

He came, he found the weapon master inside, but a few people sipping quietly. They asked if they served something to eat, which responded positively. They asked the recommendation of the house. He spent a good while, when he brought the dishes. Wukong and Ahri, ate his dinner, satisfied after a long day. They spent a few minutes they took the account was not very cheap.

- What if we divide the account, not Wu - 'So Said Ahri will not be as difficult to pay.

Yes I find that it would be best ... hehe

Wukong would check if you had some money in his bag, but realized something, I forget his bag on the branch he was sleeping.

-Ahh how I can be so stupid sometimes - Wukong exclaimed Ahri-Uhh, you can pay it all now, I swore that tomorrow I will pay you without missing hehe.

-Uhh ... okay-Ahri sighed, watching Wu scratching his head with embarrassment aside, you have to meet a favor right?

Ahri, if he was looking for money in his bag, could not find anything, and it was agreed that he had spent the last thing he had left.

Oh no ... no I have nothing left to Wukong She said quietly that we do now!

-EHHH - Wukong said scared what do we do?No washing dishes I want to stay the rest of the night

- Can not think of anything - Ahri said worriedly Why not tell him that we're going to get money?

-Do not leave us, do not trust us, so ... yeah I use my clone to escape, and you use your charm to escape Wukong said, as a joke, is it not bad eh idea?

Ahri looked at him seriously - that's the best you can do? We're not thieves Wu! We have to think of another solution without seeing ourselves as cowards.

After thinking, they could not find a solution. Ashamed to tell the bar of his own situation, and having to work there as a way to pay.

I think the last solution is a miracle, said Wu Ahri hehe sorry to occur, having to work after a hard day of training and fighting in the league.

-So I invite you and I do not want to answer, but a woman proposes and you accept immediately, eh?

The two turned to see who it was that I speak, it was Jax.

-Jax! they cried you need help!

- And what kind of help they need from the great master?

- Can you lend us money, I beg Wukong said, kneeling to Jax?.

-Haha, lucky you walk just a win today and I bet plenty of what I had planned for today.

- Thanks Jax - both cried, we owe you one!

- Then Stay drink with me, I will not only drunk haha.

Wukong and Ahri look at talking to his ear told him that I was kind of request that, Wukong also wise.

Jax paid the bills and ordered some beers. They came in large jars. Jax took a big sip, followed by a small Wukong, he did not drink much, and end Ahri, thinking if I drink alcohol or not

- You girlfriend does not drink alcohol? Haha, better, for me

Both reddened ... and answered what they were just friends. Jax continued to drink, almost finishing his portion in half Wukong and Ahri taking his time.

Jax finished his drink, got serious mood. He thought of the latest happenings in the league.

While Wukong and Ahri finished in half, dropping a bit in the end, Jax motioned to come over.

- You know why today there was no fighting in the crack? Jax said something amazing just happened.

Taking a big sip of his second tankard, Jax that some summoners League had been killed within the same school of war. None of them had any money. The marks were of a sword, but not any one, this had something different, the wounds were too deep to be a normal sword and most impressive of all is that there was no blood at the scene of the crime. As a precaution, the league will be closed for a few more days.

- So for that reason the teacher Wukong was on the board?

'Exactly,' I said Jax was not invited, presumably wary of me, but I have no reason to kill a low level summoners, not the aggressor ... I guess it was a senseless murder.

- And who do you think was Jax - Wukong said-There are many champions who use swords in the league.

-To know exactly what you could not say, but I have a certain suspects.

The three drank the last sips of their drinks, worried and thinking who the murderer of these people.

-Haha, excuse me Jax said laughing My intention was not to worry that way, continue enjoying the rest of the night, do not know how many days we remain free after this incident.

And they continued to enjoy the evening, drinking obviously. It was after two o'clock jax had over 10 beers, and even continued as if he had not drunk anything, Wukong five suffering the effects of alcohol and Ahri 3 almost asleep.

-Jax, and I think we'll go, it's too late and Ahri ... - Wukong said, watching as her friend was slowly falling asleep 'Well, goodbye

Well, it was a night to enjoy Jax said, raising his last beer and can go ape.

They parted, but before leaving, they mention Jax Wu, tomorrow anger at Dojo Master Yi to "train" with them, or rather, beat them in a duel.

Going out, hopefully Ahri could stand, which I had to take her Wukong back. "I invite you to leave and I have to take you to your house in these hehe conditions, I guess we the animals have little resistance to alcohol, luckily I'm made of stone, or be in the same condition as it, hehe, thought Wukong.

Arriving home, Ahri took to his room and when he was leaving on his bed, he said this:

-Wu ... stay ... with me at night ...I do not want to be alone, Ahri said, between asleep and under the influence of alcohol.

-Q ... Q. .. What!, My teacher will kill me if I do not show, I'm sorry, but I can not now.

When was leaving, she grabbed him with no other choice but to stay there, said ...

-Okay, but that is only for tonight, ok?.

Meanwhile, in the tavern, Jax was still there, too busy thinking about who was responsible. "Looks like I'll have to face him again."


	2. Training

Chapter 2:

A new day in Ionia, and Wukong awakening, not remember much of what happened the night before, except for the murders summoners even did not know where he was. Wukong felt heavier than usual and opening his eyes, could see a lump on it, thinking it would be. Lifting the blanket, he could tell it was Ahri, but topless. Impressed, nervous, flushed and frightened, Wukong managed to remember what last night, Ahri had brought this home and asked if he could stay with him. Not knowing what to do, try to wake Wukong, managing to hold him stronger. "My teacher is going to kill me" Wukong, "Aww, that ... is this ... headache! Thought I'd never felt before, it's worse than a disease ... Oh ... Now, as I Ahri rid of, if I use my clone will disappear and also hit, hugging me this very strong, but I want to know ... Because that almost no clothes! ".

After a few minutes, decided to wake her anyway.

-Hey sleepyhead, it's too late and I have to go before Yi torture me with workouts difficult, 'he said in a normal tone, but not so anguished serious bad if you got up from me.

Without any response. "Ah ... this is useless, I guess ... I'll have to move it or push it." Upon grabbing Ahri, she wakes up, without being aware that this above Wukong.

-Ehh ... G ... Good Morning Ahri!- Wukong said blushing - em ... I can explain it, is not what you think!

Umm ... good morning-Wu! Ahri said, unaware of their situation - I was not able to sleep well for several days!

Ahri settled back again, trying to fall asleep again. Within a few seconds, get up quickly.

-Wu! ... What are you doing here! - Ahri on he said, not knowing what was happening - and where's my clothes?!

- Ahri, I can explain! It's not what you think hehe.

- What you tried to do?!

- I? I have not done anything! - Said Wu nervous - do not remember anything from last night!

-Q ... What! Tell me ... you and me!

- Noooo! You're confusing things! But first, get off me!

Ahri eventually calmed down, and Wukong explained what happened on the night, the revelry with Jax, the story of the murders about summoners and when the ride home.

- ... And you asked me if he could sleep over - Wukong said -I suppose that animals should not drink.

-I agree with you, but still do not understand, because it was that way without my clothes!

-I know nothing more than that! Trust me! - Wukong said blushing at her again - dressed then, I hope you out.

Wukong coming out of her room, trying to remember if they did anything they should not. "No! That's ridiculous Wukong thought-we are just friends, and did not do anything strange ... yes ... yes, everything must be a misunderstanding. Now that I come to realize, where I left my armor.

Meanwhile Ahri's room; "Why is my clothes with armor Wu!How I can not remember anything! - Ahri thought, scared - Do not worry, calm down, we're just friends, nothing happened last night, just a misunderstanding".

- Did you finish Ahri? said wukong from the outside ... I need my armor for training ... but my teacher is going to kill me anyway.

Ahri opened the door - Your armor is too heavy, hard to draw you

Wukong came in, but would not look out of shame to wake up that way and see more than I expected.

-Moving on Ahri said, leaving the room-Who do you think was the one who committed the killings yesterday?

I'm not sure, there are a lot of swordsmen in the League, Jax was not even sure if it was a sword, the depth of the wounds - Wukong said, finishing putting his armor-only'm sure there must be careful these days, not going to catch us by surprise this guy.

They left the room, looked at from the front, both blushed and avoided his gaze immediately.

Well ... I gotta go ... - said nervously Wukong - be careful out there.

- Same to you, good luck in your training today.

He left without saying goodbye with no hug or kiss on the cheek, just by looking at her he remembered. He left as quickly as possible, trying to forget "Focus today will be a hard day, you have to concentrate." Calmed down, calls his Nimbus Wukong, or cloud, to quickly get to the dojo of his master.

Arriving at the dojo of his master, he found a man waiting for something. Jax was and was carrying his weapon, or rather, his favorite bluff.

-Jax? What are you doing here

-Hey, how did it go last night eh?

Wukong blushing immediately said:

-Let's avoid talking about it, I know, you do waiting outside the dojo my teacher.

-Ja, lets speak no more of it - said of the Jax-Yi asked me if I could train today, there was also counsel at the Institute of War.

-There were more murders? Wukong said, worried, but as you can not know who is doing all this?

-Unfortunately, two other summoners low level, with the same conditions as mentioned you were found outside the school, refused to join in the session, I have never liked the tips summoners high level with key champions of each faction even without any political office in Ionia, insist on inviting ... changing the subject, are you ready to face the champion?

Wukong, still tired and hangover from the night before, know nothing. The fights always encourage Wukong, and someone with a great reputation as Jax, more encouraged him to go ahead.

Jax-'m always prepared! Wukong said excited.

'Then do it!.

Being in the patio of the Dojo, Jax and Wukong Front started the fight. Wukong load against Jax, but this evades no problem hitting Wukong back. Even if I had stone skin, his punches hurt more than normal, compared to other champions, plus it was outside the institute of war, which had no power constraint. Easily falling from exhaustion and hangovers, but this would not prevent further fighting

Wukong-What? You can no more?.

-Do not question my ability, jax.

Wukong also had its restricted power, which meant I could create that would like copies. Reloaded, but before hitting Jax, he sends his clone him.

- That will not be back Wukong!

Preparing to offset the burden of monkey king, Jax feels a blow to the neck, I saw Wukong used his crushing blow, it hurt more than I expected out of the league. Wukong, attacking again, but this time on his chest, almost knocking the great teacher, but this manages to stabilize.

-Not bad monkey, at least you got hit, but see if you can defend this!

Loading your bluff, Wukong Jax jumps. This wise which meant the lighted lantern, Wukong not know how Jax could join in the magic lantern, a unique quality to it. Defend the coup attempt, but with the power of the lantern, Wukong was pushed, bumping against the wall, if not for its stone skin, the blow would have been fatal. Jax, without letting it breathe, runs and hits his chest perfectly. Wukong looked sore, but this was a clone.

-Jajaj not think I'm gonna fall for that trick again.

Wukong coming out of his invisibility, spun, trying to take down Jax. This manages to jump Cyclone Wukong and upload your weapon, you plant another blow, knocking the monkey.

- You give up Wukong not think you can go?.

"Uh ... these bumps ... looks like my stone skin perfectly resists physical shock, but those magical Jax charges his weapon implanted leaves me totally vulnerable ..."

Wukong, standing, bleeding from a head wound, would not leave so easily overcome, had to hit a few more times to Jax. Some applause were heard, and watching Wukong, was Master Yi, who observed the battle of his disciple.

'Well,' said Wu Yi fought - combat weapon master is never easy and each battle is a great milestone to remember.

- Good afternoon teacher! Hehe, I did not think I'd leave Jax in charge of training.

- What? confused said Yi never leave him in charge of training.

'So ...' said Wukong -fliping is this was just an excuse to hit you?

Rather than hit-monkey, wanted to see if you had improved training with Yi, and is more than I expected.

- Although this presentation said Yi-does not justify you did not come last night. What were you doing?

-What! ... I .. I was only ...

-A stay at the home of his girlfriend, the woman with nine tails ... cute right?

-Jax! -Wukong said flushed and angry.

- Aha ... so that faults in the evening and a morning training by a woman Yi said, with sarcastic voice floored by that, the training will be worse.

But ... It was because of him, to accompany him in the bar!

- Ah yes ... a good night drinking!

Wukong looks at jax with contempt, thinking "ceases to make things worse!

-Haha said Yi-created I will enjoy this session.

-Do not! No teacher was my fault!

Well - Jax said I gotta go, it was a good monkey afternoon, I hope we will fight.

Jax, walking calmly, was humming a tune. Wukong just cursed him "never fucking ask you a favor."

'Well,- said Yi -Wukong? Let's start?

"This is the worst day" Wu thought.

At night, in the dojo of his master, fell Wukong collapsed after torture by her master. "Yeah .. definitely ... this is my worst day of my life, I just want to sleep ... wait ... I just remembered, but I don't know if it is appropriate to ask," Wukong thought, "I will risk". Master Yi, meditating in a living room, felt the presence of his pupil. Ending your meditation, let him go.

- Master, there is something that keeps me restless - Wukong said-do not understand why these murders people with such low level magic happen, do not influence much in the school of war.

- So you hear -said Yi-Nose Neither murderer intentions of these people, is champion or not, I think you should for the sake of ending someone's life.

- And if it were a champion, it would happen to him?

Well-judged serious as any other person who commits a crime, only that the institute would lock him in his chambers, though, it could still be invoked. Do you have anything to ask, disciple?

-Nothing -Wukong said smiling- just was something I had doubt.

In saying this, wukong is removed from the classroom and goes to her room. Regularly did not like sleeping in enclosed spaces, but by training, wanted to sleep anywhere. "I hope she's okay."

The next day, Yi decided to give the day, seems to pitied him. "As I have nothing to do, I'll go for a walk, maybe find something interesting" Wukong thought - "! Agree ... I finished my bag ... hope it stays on the same tree"

Started running toward the hill that was resting. He found the tree peaches quickly, never forget that place. As he approached, he was surprised to find Ahri. Wukong, preparing to greet her, it was agreed yesterday, blushing a little. "Forget it ... it was just a misunderstanding"

Hi-H ... Ahri Wukong said nervously What are you doing here?

Ahri, surprised by an unexpected visit from his friend greets normally.

Wu-Hello, this place always brings back memories ... but ... What happened to your head? And in your body?

Ahri approached Wukong, putting his hands in his bands know why, Wukong felt nervous the first time he was so frightened by a question. "Wait ... why I feel this way ... I had never felt this feeling".

Ahri, away from the monkey, is preparing to say something:

-Wukong, in three day festival began Ionia. Many champions will be present ... and probably a couple. What I mean ... Do you want me to go to the festival?

Wukong felt more nervous than before, without knowing why. After thinking about looking for the right words, I just said:

-Of course! No problem! We accompany you!

Ahri laughing, said:

- Ok! The festival began in 3 days, get ready then.


	3. Festival

**CHAPTER 3 **

"The Ionia festival has begun!" said the organizers. This festival was held once a year, in order to forget about the problems and to relax after a tough year. Champions and summoners normal people could access this festival, while they were not enemies of the state of Ionia. Champions of all zones, Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Yordles Bandle City even looked Veigar being present. It was the biggest festival in the history of Valoran.

Wukong, dressed in his suit of Jade . He did not have a best outfit for the occasion and is being animal, I never thought about getting dressed, he just found some clothes for humans. "I think this is my first festival in Ionia ... yeah, it's the first, I wonder what it will offer" thought Wukong "I still have much time and do not know what to do ... my teacher gave me the day off, and was gathered to his friends (lee sin, Udyr, shen) ... but I could not find these three days in Jax ... I wonder what he was doing.

**Three days before the festival begins. **

Jax took the portal to the institute of war, waiting for someone who never expected to see for a long time. Arriving at the Institute of War, being empty and closed. To spend an hour, he found a peculiar form, covered by a large black coat, which prevented tell who it was, but Jax remembered perfectly.

-So at last arrived, I thought you did not introduce yourself.

-It's been a long time since I've seen you grandmaster -said the figure- but i expected a warmer welcome.

The figure, covered by a layer that covered his body, it was hard to know who or which was

-Lets finish this, I have better issues to do than fight you

- Haha, oh Jax, you tried to stop other times, and in a few cases resulted in success, do you think this time will have the confidence to defeat me?

-I've been practicing, do not think I'm the same as before. All these years of battles have hardened me, now no one can beat me.

-Ohh, yes, 'said the figure-impressed heard that in this so-called "league" were called "champion" and that no one could beat you hehe ... but how can you compare with mere humans, unable to reach your power ?

-That's not the point -Jax said pointing his lantern to figure- why would you call me? or rather, how could you escape?

-Hehe... I Could always escape from the shadows, but I had no desire to do so. You had yourself in mind that there was going to be trapped forever. I found that now is the right time to walk around this great land ... Jax... this moment, did not bring back memories of our old home?

-Haha, Home? no, I cant remember, I was born in the decadence of our home, thanks to your ambitions, destroying our people.

-Me? my ambitions? -said the figure- Ja, do you I have to remember that it was "they" who exiled us from our land, and sent us to hell in we live now?

-Enough of chatter! your ambition had been to be the dominant ...

Jax seemed to have nostalgia, remembering his ancient people in the glory days, but he knew, who also contributed to its decline, something he could not deny.

-Well -Jax continued- What do you want from me?

-I have a plan Jax, and I'll need to help you, like it or not. This land, called Valoran is perfect for the plan I have.

Jax said nothing, raised his gun and loaded directly to the figure. This evades easily and laughing said.

-Haha, you are eager to fight, but it is not yet time to fight Jax.

-¡Don´t Think I'll let this ridiculous plan happen!

The Figure far away of Jax said:

-What did I just say? Like it or not, I will do it anyway, and you help me on this. But now is not the time, I have to go, it was nice talking to you.

-Jax, charging at him again, try to hit him. Failing the figure achieved easily evade. Bored of attempts to fight figure pushes Jax, who goes flying, crashing into a wall of the school.

-Jax sounds as if you never learn! -said angry the figure- Do you even ever learned anything in all these years?

"Ugh ... thought Jax- His power is the same as before, the closure has not weakened in the slightest"

- ... Then I'll wait -said the shadow- I heared there will be a festival in three days in Ionia.

-Ionia? Jax said furiously, pointing his gun at him you plan to do ?!

Oh .. nothing ... I have no interest in the festival ... just remember this, I would like to see the city of Ionia, so I'll see you in 2 more days.

-Another thing I want to know -Jax said stopping after the coup- Why you murdered those people?

The figure is back, and stared against Jax, saying:

-¿People ?, Oh ... -said the figure"surprised" - those summoners, haha , I only killed them for fun, and a bit of magic power is always acceptable.

After a silence, the figure decides to leave.

-As previously mentioned Jax, it was nice to see you again, but I'm not sorry to see you face to remind you ancient grandeur. And remember, in two days I'll see you outside Ionia ... goodbye.

Jax just watched the retreating figure walking in the opposite direction of the entrance of the institute of war, and in a moment disappeared, as if it were a mere appearance. Jax stayed a while longer, entering the institute of war to find. Luckily, no champion or summoner was inside, can enter the library without problems. Did you find out what the figure meant, releasing their race. Nothing, I could not find in any book about them ... their , walking the halls, came to the main hall, finding a great link.

Jax without having more to do at the Institute of War, is directed back to the teleport to return to Ionia.

"I thought I'd see you again ... this worries me ...

Arriving in Ionia, had in mind that this place, happiness center in a few days became a hell. "Ha ... I will not let that happen ... in my lifetime ..."

**Back to the present ... **

It was already night over the city of Ionia, there was more crowded than ever. People, summoners and champions enjoyed the variety of games, shops, bars and others. There was no conflict.

Ahri, reaching the center, looking for Wukong everywhere but could not find it. As she walked, still looking in between the crowd, some champions approached about trying to invite . There were Jayce and Twisted Fate

-Good evening Miss -Jayce said- I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on this pleasant evening.

-Hi Jayce! -Ahri said - I'm flattered ... but

-Fate joins us tonight lady -said Twisted-

-Jaja -said Jayce laughing- that you call destiny doesnt exists

"I knew this would happen ..." Ahri thought; "why men are interested only for my body ..."

While these two were fighting, Ahri does spot a Jade costume. Wukong was waiting standing in the park fountain.

- Well, let her decide -Jayce said - Miss Ahri, who wants ...

They realized it was not, and seeing her in the crowd was with someone, it was a monkey.

That! -they said-overcome ... by a monkey ...

-Ahri -said Wukong- who are they?

-Oh, a couple of losers trying to invite me hehe -Ahri said, grabbing his arm, as a way to piss them off even more, which resulted -changing topic, I just see ?.

-You look -Wukong said something nervious -beautiful ... the suit looks perfect on you ...

Ahri blushed, not expecting that answer and said:

-Thanks Wu ... you look nice too! So what do you want to do?

-I have nothing in mind, this time, you are the guide!

They walked around the festival and found a lot of interesting local artifacts that sold other land Piltover technology, Duels by Demacia, delivering a prize who could defeat Fiora, the Duelist, which it was impossible Bereavement overcome. Interesting objects by Yordles mainly some artifacts

It was almost midnight, and Wukong separated from Ahri and decided to leave the festival, and went to a forest in the hills near the city. "I should be enjoying this ... but ... something bothers me, I feel something is going to happen, that ... no, I know it's not exactly". Wukong stretched out on the grass of the forest and thinking; "Besides, I couldn´t see Jax in three days, usually he won´t lose this ... I feel that something happened also."

Wukong, watching the stars, heared some steps.

-Wu ... you're missing the festival -said cheerfully- Lets go!

Seeing as not reacting to these words, Ahri sat next to him.

-Wu ... What's wrong?

-Nothing ... something often I have been thinking since the beginning of the festival ... I feel ... something will happen, that's not exactly, but ... I find that people will get hurt.

-Don't Worry -Ahri said- maybe was just a nightmare you had ... and if something does happen, I'll be there for you.

Wukong, sat down and said:

-Hehe, This brings back memories ... do you remember when we met?

-Yes ... under the peach tree, always remember that day.

-'I like -Wu said- on that day, I found you crying under the tree ...

Ahri moved closer to Wukong, giving hand and saying:

-In that day I was sad ... I do not remember why, but just remember that you came near to me and you ... You promised me when you saw me crying, you do everything possible to make me smile.

Wukong blushed a little and said:

-Yes, I also promised I would be your friend, and we would protect each other ... I will never forget that promise ...

-So do not worry -Ahri smiled- Wukong , what the threat is, I'll be there for you.

Saying this, Wukong hug with one hand, and continued to watch the stars. Upon reaching midnight, fireworks lit up even more the city of Ionia, you could hear the screams of people to watch the show. Wukong and Ahri, kept together while they watched the show.

**Meanwhile, at the entrance of Ionia. **

-Who are you? said Master Yi, who was on guard- you are not welcome, go away.

-Can not you recognize Yi? -Said the mysterious figure, and shouting furiously- So much I've changed ?!

-No I know, I've never seen in my life.

-Hahaha, as you can not recognize your old friends Yi, I'll help.

The figure takes her hood, which remained hidden throughout your body. Seeing him, Yi is shocked.

-B ... But ... how? ... What... What happened Jax!

-This is my true form Yi, my true self, which has been hidden all these years.

Jax, He looked nothing like Yi remembered, this was the only one who knew how was her face. Jax had his whole body covered in armor ... but there was something particular blood coursing through her at the waist, a belt that had a sign of old. His feet, covered by a large boots protruding dark iron but also that bloody aura around him. His weapon was what most impressed Yi, not using his lamp, but was a corrupted sword, surrounded by a dark aura and great power, and had a very peculiar appearance. And his face that no one could see, except Yi, had dark hair, his left eye covered by bandages, and his right eye highlighted by a red as blood. *

-No ... NO ... Jax, tell me who did this - Yi angrily said- why are you like that?

-Oh ... I see you could never recognize my "self" true ... well I'll tell it here:

I AM A DARKIND

Hearing this, Yi was totally shocked. He knew that Jax was different from what he had seen to be, and once helped him, giving him a replica of his mask, but as remembered, never saw it this way.

-Changing Said Jax- topic ... Where is Yi disciple you? ... I need to see him immediately.

**Hi all, first of all, thanks for reading my fanfic, When i recieve visits, motivates me to continue. **

**Second, I have always thought of the theory that Jax is a darkind, and this race has blood in particular, and I imagine Jax with armor covered this bloody, dark aura. **

**Im not very good in english (i talk spanish) so i use a translator but they are no very good, so have mercy :p and I hope you can understand**

**Thanks for reading: D**


End file.
